pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue (KuroKomiks)
Blue (Japanese: ブルー Blue) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Kurokomiks. Her first Pokémon was a Nidoran female. As a young child, she was the daughter of a wealthy businesswoman and the Head Of The Pokemon Association, she lived with her siblings while 12 were confirmed the 3 surviving ones are herself, Sabrina and Siebold. Her parents were unfortunately killed by Team Rocket at the age of 5 which led Siebold to go to Kalos to find the killers and train. Sabrina and Blue stayed in Kanto in Pallet Town. at age 10 Sabrina joined Team Rocket in order to protect her sister abandoning her resulting in Professor Oak adopting her. She received a Bulbasaur and was encouraged to complete the Pokedex. At the first glance of him Blue fell in love with Red, towards the end realising her feelings may not be true she ended up with Green. Their relationship ended in the FrLg saga, when she realised she still loved Red. They eventually married and had 2 kids. Blue's special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is the knowledge of Pokémon Evolution, as well as Stab a skill she learned from her time as a Masked Child. For these skills, she is known as the "Evolver" (化える者 Evolver). Pokemon Blue's Nidoqueen Kelsey's Nidoqueen.png She recieved this Nidoqueen when she was a little girl by her father. She was recieved as a Nidoran. She evolved twice once into Nidorina during the battle with Koga and again before the Pkmn League. She is prominent member of her team and as her first Pokemon is also one of her closest. She is level 90 and is of gentle nature Blue's Ninetales Ninetales BW135.png She received Ninetales as a Vulpix as a child along with Nidoran. She is also a prominent member of her team but is used more for battling. She evolved in the battle with Koga into a Ninetales. She is very powerful and ale to defeat Lt Surge's Electabuzz. She developed a pierced tail in a battle with Deoxys but was healed. she is level 90 and is of calm nature. Blue's Venusaur Ryan's Venusaur.png She received this at age 9 unlike Red and Green. But it wasn't recieved from Professor Oak rather Professor Sycamore when she visited her elder brother. He is the most powerful pokemon in her possession this is proven when she defeated the likes of Articuno, Moltres, and Groudon along with the Dex holders. She is shown calmer then the other starters. He heals her opponents after defeats them. She is her most used pokemon as well she is level 91 and is of calm nature. Blue's Gyarados Gyarados.png This Gyarados was given to Blue by Bill as a reward for helping him in his research. She originally feared it and boxed it away. But one day she was kidnapped by a Lanturn which resulted in Gyarados saving her. She developed a friendly relationship with him. He was rated as her third strongest pokemon. She was able to defeat likes of Red's Charizard and Groudon. He is level 89 and is of Hasty Nature. Blue's Flygon Ray's Flygon.png She caught her as a Vibrava. She was seen out of her pokeball in Blue's lab. She was caught in RS saga but wasn't used till the Emerald saga. She was shown to be very powerful and hold her own against the likes of Dragonite and Tyranitar. She is very loyal and powerful. She is level 86 and is Docile nature Blue's Electivire Volkner Electivire.png She caught him as a Electabuzz in chapter #5. However he was revealed to have escaped as an Elekid from a Team Rocket lab in Saffron. He was shown to be in weak condition but even then he decimated a herd of Rhyhorn evolving in the process. He helped track team rocket and was a prominent member of her team and is the second most powerful in her team. He evolved in the DP saga. and was able to successfully defeat a Mew2.1 who was fusion of Mewtwo and Blastoise. He is level 89 and is of Brave nature